


This One

by softboob



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Just Add Kittens, Pet Store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboob/pseuds/softboob
Summary: Annie and Mikasa go out to buy a cat. That's it.





	This One

**Author's Note:**

> WOW i seriously love mikasa/annie. probs because i love annie. annie is great and i can't get enough of her. enjoy!

“Mikasa,” Annie said, shaking Mikasa’s shoulder, “look.”

“Hm?” She turned around and followed Annie’s eyes, landing on a small, gray kitten. It pawed at the glass, it’s gray eyes fixated on the little air holes.

Mikasa walked towards it and bent over, putting her finger through the hole. The cat looked at it, pupils contracting as it hissed. Mikasa saw this and managed to snatch her hand away before the kitten could scratch her.

She glared at it before walking back to Annie. “ _Absolutely not_.”

Annie snorted. “Alright fine.” She glanced around the shop and pointed to another kitten. “What about that one?”

Mikasa stared at the larger cat. It stared back at her, its vibrant green eyes sending chills down her spine. “No.”

“Why not?”

“Its eyes don’t fit its face.”

Annie scoffed. “You made that up.”

“If I did?” Mikasa mocked, grinning.

“Whatever. Just pick one already.” Annie nodded to the other kittens nearby.

Mikasa walked towards the cages, examining each animal closely. None appealed to her, however; she deemed most too small, too big, too weird, or the occasional ‘not weird enough’. She inwardly sighed and began to walk back towards Annie, telling her they should leave and come back later. Annie agreed and they left the shop, slightly dejected.

As they were walking down the sidewalk, a weak mewl caught Mikasa’s attention. She glanced around, not seeing where the sound come from, until something furry brushed against her leg. Mikasa looked down and gasped.

A small tortoiseshell kitten with white splotches and beautiful blue eyes gazed up at her, its small mouth agape, revealing tiny fangs. Mikasa gently picked up the creature, meeting its icy gaze with her own. Silence filled the atmosphere.

“… Mikasa?” Annie said after a minute or so. “Are you-”

“This one,” Mikasa uttered, looking at her girlfriend with lovestruck eyes. “I want this one.”

“But you found it off the streets. We don’t know if its-”

“It’s a boy.” Mikasa showed Annie its underside, prompting making her gag.

“Uh, right. We don’t if _he_ is clean or owned by anyone.”

“If he already had an owner, they should know better to keep an eye on such a such a small baby,” she cooed, holding the kitten like an infant. He hissed when she began to play with his hind legs.

“Mikasa, I think he may have hurt his legs,” Annie noted.

Mikasa furrowed her eyebrows. “Then we’ll take him to the vet,” she decided, already speed walking towards the animal clinic.

“But we didn’t.." Annie groaned, exasperated by her girlfriend’s inability to listen. She chased after her, already fiddling with her wallet and thinking of the cost for the vet.


End file.
